A level-shifting circuit can be configured to convert a low-voltage signal to a high-voltage signal and/or a high-voltage signal to a low-voltage signal. Various components within the level shifting circuit can be susceptible to undesirable leakage currents. For example, during some a mode of operation, a portion of a level shifting circuit associated with a high-supply voltage can have an undesirable level of leakage. During another mode of operation, another portion of the level shifting circuit associated with a low-supply voltage can have an undesirable level of leakage. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.